Lágrimas
by AkatsukiNinLady
Summary: Temari está de visita en Konoha, pero por razones muy diferentes a las que usualmente la llevan a la aldea de la hoja. Inclusive Tsunade-sama puede darse cuenta de que algo le sucede a la joven, y pone a Shikamaru a cargo. Pero Shikamaru no tiene la más mínima idea de como lidiar con un corazón herido. ¿Que pasará con ellos dos?¿Será capaz Shikamaru de ayudarl? OneShot


**Lágrimas**

Shikamaru se dirigía a la entrada de Konoha, con una cara totalmente aburrida. Pero no todo es lo que aparenta; a pesar de que su expresión mostraba aburrimiento, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora: iba pensando en cierta rubia problemática, con quién se encontraría en pocos momentos.

Iba buscando formas en las nubes sobre él, envidiando su pasividad, completamente libres de recorrer el mundo. Pero las palabras de su Hokage volvían su mente como un remolino, impidiéndole disfrutar incluso de aquel glorioso día. _Qué problemático_ se lamentó el joven, pateando una roca que se atravesó en su camino. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y pudo ver perfectamente la cara de la chica, con aquella mirada retadora con la que lo había ofendido tantas veces antes, con la misma sonrisa socarrona que solía lucir. Bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio en clara señal de frustración. ¿O acaso era preocupación?

FLASHBACK

"Shikamaru" dijo Tsunade a modo de saludo, bebiendo su quinto vaso de sake del día. Eran las 8 de la mañana. "Sabaku No Temari vendrá a Konoha durante un tiempo, ha habido unos cuántos problemas en Suna, quiero que la ayudes y cuidado con tus comentarios. Temari a estado un poco inestable y no quiero que hagas llorar a la hermana del Kazakage. Eres un ninja importante para perderte de esa manera" Informó la Hokage, viendo por la ventana de su oficina. Shikamaru la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, pero no se movió de su lugar, como era habitual en él. "No debe tardar en llegar, ve a esperarle" Dicho esto, Shikamaru salió del lugar.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Shikamaru iba algo confuso ¿Temari estaba deprimida? Él no quería aceptarlo pero estaba preocupado por la chica, y se preocupó aun más cuando vio que la chica ya había llegado. La misma chica que le había dado una paliza con su abanico gigante la última vez que vino gracias a una tontería cometida por Naruto entraba ahora en la aldea con la mirada perdida. El joven Nara pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por aquella mejilla pálida, perdiéndose en el cuello del kimono de la rubia.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shikamaru, mientras se acercaba a la chica y sin disimular su preocupación. Había hablado sin pensar, algo raro en él, pero no le dio importancia.

Al sentir su presencia, Temari se secó las lágrimas y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

"Sí, estoy bien, genio" dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, pero su voz la traicionó al romperse a mitad de la oración. Se podía notar perfectamente que aquella frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba no era más que una máscara, bastaba con verla a los ojos para ver debajo todo ese dolor que trataba tan desesperadamente de esconder. Y eso no pasaba desapercibido en lo más mínimo para el Jounin más joven de su generación.

Y precisamente por eso, Shikamaru entendió que era mejor no reabrir la herida.

"Bien, vamos, te acompaño a tu departamento" Ofreció, moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a aquella mujer, diosa de los vientos. Aguarda…. ¿que estaba pensando? ¿Diosa de los vientos? 'Debo alejarme de Ino…y mi madre', pensaba extrañado Shikamaru.

El chico volteó a su izquierda, viendo como Temari ahogaba su llanto mordiendo su labio inferior, pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas se escaparan de sus hermosos ojos azules. Shikamaru desvió la mirada, avergonzado de verla en aquel estado. Era algo personal y lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a dejarla sola en aquel estado.

Ella, la misma que le había dicho de todo por darse por vencido en los exámenes chunnin, la que lo llamaba llorón cada vez que lo veía, estaba ahora tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Y él era el único testigo.

Llegaron a un gran hotel y Temari no tardó en registrarse, todo estaba ya preparado para su estadía. Shikamaru no se sorprendió al enterarse que le habían reservado la habitación más lujosa del hotel, después de todo era la hermana del Kazekage, y la embajadora de la arena.. Al entrar, Temari no aguantó más y rompió en llanto. Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, mientras la chica se envolvía en sus propios brazos, como si buscara así evitar romperse como lo había hecho, pero sin éxito alguno. La vio caer el suelo, incapaz siquiera de mantenerse en pie.

La chica escondió el rostro, temerosa de la reacción del Nara, casi segura de que él se burlaría de ella como ella misma lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Por un momento le rogó a Kami que se fuera y la dejara sola, a pesar de que lo último que quería en aquellos momentos era la soledad. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse pensó que, en efecto, el ninja se había ido. Hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban, recargándola contra un fuerte pecho.

Temari volteó sorprendida, viendo al domador de sombras a su lado. Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, y mirada demasiado intensamente por la ventana.

"Estarás bien" dijo Shikamaru, aún sin voltear a verla, pero moviendo su mano por el brazo de la chica, tratando de calmarla. La verdad es que Shikamaru no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir, sólo quería que Temari estuviera bien. Así que hizo lo que solía funcionar cada vez que Ino se ponía histérica después de sus peleas con Sakura.

La cara de Temari estaba roja e hinchada de tanto llorar, con el maquillaje corrido. Estaba confundida, no esperaba aquella reacción del joven, pero no dudó en recargar su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi.

Shikamaru no preguntó nada, solo puso una mano en la hermosa cabellera rubia de la chica, acariciándola tranquilizadoramente, mientras que con la otra la mantenía cerca de él, tomándola de la cintura.

Temari abrazó a Shikamaru, haciendo que él se pusiera aún más nervioso.

"¿Te importa si te digo que pasó? Tengo que desahogarme con alguien" Preguntó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero aún sollozando. Ella tampoco lo veía, tenía la mirada puesta en el porta-shuriken del chico.

El simple hecho de que ella soltara esas palabras le hizo a entender a Shikamaru que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

"No te preocupes, puedes contarme lo que quieras" Le contestó Shikamaru con voz ronca, pero lo más amable que pudo. Se aferró un poco más fuerte a la cintura de la chica, tratando de infundirle valor. Un valor que él no tenía.

" Yo…supongo que sabrías que…yo…tenía un novio ¿No?"

Shikamaru quedó en shock ante tal confesión, sintió celos, pero a la vez decepción, ¿Por qué Temari no le había dicho? ¿Por qué Temari tenía que decírselo? ¿Por qué coño se hacia esas preguntas?

"Era un arreglo entre los ancianos de la arena, pero no importa. Teníamos una responsabilidad el uno con el otro.Él…fue a la guerra que hubo entre Suna y la aldea de la cascada…él y yo estábamos teniendo problemas porque yo…me había enamorado. Pero no de él." Confesó la hermosa hermana mayor de los Sabaku No. "Él…fue a la guerra para que yo…pudiera pensarlo bien. Se fue a una maldita guerra para darme tiempo de pensar las cosas, sin ningún tipo de presión. ¿Sabes cuál había sido mi decisión? Iba a terminar con él. Iba a terminar con él, maldita sea. Y después me dijeron que había muerto en batalla. Identificaron el cuerpo por un dije que yo le había dado meses atrás, con una foto nuestra." Le enseñó un pequeño dije dorado en forma de reloj de arena, para después esconderse en el chaleco de Shikamaru, llorando más amargamente que nunca.

Shikamaru seguía en estado de shock, era demasiada información de un solo golpe. Aún paralizado por esas palabras, sólo atinó a acariciarle el cabello. Comenzó a pensar en que, por más que le doliera aceptarlo, Ino tenía razón, el estaba enamorado de Temari. Paró un instante, reflexionando las palabras exactas utilizadas por la chica ¿enamorada de otro? Eso despertó curiosidad en el joven Nara, obligándolo a preguntar.

" Tú, ¿te enamoraste de alguien más?" preguntó, preso de la curiosidad, a lo cual la chica asintió levemente contra su pecho. Shikamaru asumió que era un asentimiento más que sentirlo, porque la chica temblaba tanto al sollozar, que era difícil definir sus movimientos. "¿de quién?" Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque su voz sonada ronca y dolida. Sabía el daño que podía hacerle esa simple respuesta, pero no puedo evitar preguntarlo de igual manera.

Temari lo volteó a ver, sus ojos amenazadores reemplazados por unos hinchados e inyectados en sangre. El Nara se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que, inclusive así, Temari se veía hermosa. La chica se fue acercando lentamente al ninja, que permanecía inmóvil, perdido en aquellos ojos azules, hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. La piel de Shikamaru de repente le quemaba todo el cuerpo y él se sintió extremadamente expuesto, esa mujer de verdad que lo afectaba. Temari se acercó más a él, besándolo, a lo cual él solo pudo corresponder lentamente, y de manera torpe.

Temari se sentía culpable de la muerte de su ex-novio y le dolía lo que sentía por Shikamaru, un dolor que rayaba en lo físico. Pero estaba tan cansada de sufrir, de que le dijeran que hacer. Quería, por una vez en su vida, hacer lo que ella quería hacer, quería ser feliz. Y besar a Shikamaru era precisamente eso: ser feliz. Era algo que ninguno de los dos podía, o quería cambiar. Ella se sentía tan segura, como si nada en el mundo pudiera tocarla, física, mental o emocionalmente, mientras estuviera en sus brazos. Él sentía que podía enfrentarse a absolutamente a todo, con tal de que ella estuviera a su lado. Ambos se amaban, aunque ninguno lo hubiese admitido con palabras aún. El destino les había jugado una mala pasada, pero, al final, siempre estaban juntos. El mismo destino, después de derrumbarlos y lastimarlos a más no poder, se encargaba de juntarlos siempre. Y el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar al menos que quieras hacerlo, y en este caso, a ninguno de los dos les interesaba hacerlo.


End file.
